


Solace

by conhoelassiter666



Category: Unwind Dystology
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conhoelassiter666/pseuds/conhoelassiter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place some time in UnWholly<br/>ugly angst filth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to slash crackship hell. Prepare yourself for ugly angst

"Man, I'm done"

"Done with what?" Hayden asks.

"I'm just done with girls."

Hayden contemplates this.

"After what happened with Risa and another ex of mine awhile back, I just feel like it might be best if I take a break from getting involved with girls." Connor looks down.

"Oh I've been done with girls for a long time actually," says Hayden, "as of now, the only kind of partner I am compatible with is a can of spam, although I am willing to make a few exceptions" Hayden mutters the last part under this breath.

Connor just looks at him. What kind of exceptions? And Hayden is looking at him too. They don't say anything for awhile, then Hayden looks away but Connor is still looking at him. Intently and Hayden can feel his gaze. Connor finally looks away.  
The two were sitting under a wing of one of the rec planes.

"So are you really done with girls or done dating altogether?"

Connor doesn't answer the question. He thinks about it. He believes it would be wise to take a break from dating for awhile to focus on more important things like running the graveyard and trying to prevent the Juvies from raiding the place. On the other hand, he still thought he could maintain some sort of love life on the side while keeping things in check. Connor considers this when Hayden let him rest his head on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay."

It must've been like midnight or so. Not many people were out working except for maybe a few finishing shifts. Despite being blanketed in dimness, the air was still sticky with humidity.

"Yeah I dunno, Hayden," began Connor, "I just don't think I want to start another relationship with a girl, or anyone for that matter."

"That might be best," Hayden agrees, "That way you can focus on running the graveyard, I mean you've got a lot on your hands as is--or should I say you and Rol-"

"Hayden, don't"

Hayden has to laugh.

Connor wasn't sure why he was even confiding Hayden about his problems. He knew Hayden just made a joke of everything in regardless that his raillery meant well. When was he not always amused by his surroundings?

Connor thought it was annoying yet somehow endearing that Hayden tries to find the humor in everything while this may not always be a good thing. Connor usually goes to Trace about these kind of issues but since Trace was not here, Hayden was his only option. Actually, Connor hasn't seen Trace at all lately.

It might've been one after and Connor was exhausted. So tired that he was already beginning to fall asleep on Hayden's shoulder but stopped himself.  
Hayden didn't hesitate, though. He seemed okay with it and slung his arm around Connor, comforting him. Connor began to close his eyes again. Hayden didn't think he'd seen Connor this relaxed, especially after all that's been happening in the past couple of weeks. Come to think of it, Connor has been acting different. Hayden had no idea as to why Connor was going to him about his problems instead of Trace.

"You're a close friend of mine," Connor told him, "I trust you enough to tell you about these sort of things."

Hayden already knew what happened. He had found out about the interview earlier. It was devastated. Hayden sort of understood why Risa did what she did but in a way he didn't. As to why Risa would suddenly infringe her loyalty was unknown. None of it made sense. Maybe it was all a PR stunt. No, it couldn't have been. Based on their circumstances, Hayden understood why Risa did what she did. The thing he couldn't wrap his head around was that she ended up with that Camus Comprix rewind kid. Of all people (or not people in this case)! Alas Hayden and the rest of the ComBom who knew did everything they could to make sure Connor couldn't find out since Hayden knew how badly it would crush him.  
Connor found out anyway, even discovering Hayden was trying to keep it from him.

"Starkey had shown me the interview where Risa said she supported unwinding and get this," Connor had said to him, "I think she might've gotten a new spine because in the interview, she wasn't in a wheelchair and had no problem crossing her legs. I knew it wasn't a good idea for her to leave."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Connor genuinely looked concerned. A worried pout. It was this look that coaxed Hayden.  
"Because I knew it would it upset you and you've got enough to worry about."

Connor divulging that Starkey showing him the damned interview angered Hayden. Mason Michael Starkey has been becoming a problem over the past couple weeks anyway. Hayden considered whether or not Starkey could be trusted.

Now dawn was approaching. Connor knew he couldn't stay out here for long.

"I'm going back to my jet," says Connor starting to get up.

"It's been nice talking to you." Hayden grins but it wasn't his usual bemused smirk, it was a genuine, benevolent smile.  
Despite how much time they had talked, Connor wanted to be with Hayden for a little while longer. He enjoyed his company and besides, maybe he needed a pick-me-up. Connor usually never came to Hayden about these sort of problems because he just made everything into a joke but maybe what he needed was a good laugh.

"I'll see you around." Connor yawns.

"Just come to me if you need anything."

Connor smiles, "Thanks." He walks away with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

As Hayden thought about it, this whole moment seemed too perfect.  
Maybe it wasn't a secret that Hayden had liked Connor on a level that was beyond platonic. Of course he knew admitting it to himself would only bring despair knowing those kind of kind of feelings was what had the unwind order signed in the first place. So Hayden shoved aside the unnecessary stirrings he had for his friend and focused only on what was possible. Hayden felt like he was taking advantage of this situation and his friend's feelings. He couldn't just use his friend's misery for his own satisfactory, being a shoulder for Connor to cry on as he consoled him and dried his tears. He felt selfish and he knew catering his feelings wasn't right. But that was exactly what Connor came to him for in the first place right? Solace from a close friend and Hayden was doing exactly that so why did he feel selfish for enjoying the attention Connor gave him?


End file.
